


We might not save each other in the end, but at least we are trying

by KaneNogami



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneNogami/pseuds/KaneNogami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP challenge for Zack and Peco from Kamen Rider Gaim. Might not upload exactly every day but I'll try. (Up to date with the show, beware of spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

Sleeping was becoming a insurmountable task. Each time he managed to crash on his bed, which did not happen as much as before considering how much he had to run around these days, closing his eyes ended up being a mistake. While he had always praised himself for his ability to fall asleep within a couple of minutes, it proved to be problematic nowadays. Only nightmares greeted him, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on positive things, such as the fact he could still dance, before going to sleep. His nights were filled with vivid scenes in which he failed to protect his team, repeatedly. No matter how often he told himself that he could be a responsible leader, the words refused to sink in. The worst was probably the days where Peco wished to be next to him on the battlefield, shooting at everything with his nearly (one day he would not hit his target, the Inves would then run toward him and raise its arm and—) perfect aim. While his presence was, to a certain extend, a necessity to stop Zack from getting injured too badly, there was nothing as frightening as having the other around. One bad move and everything could end up in the worst way possible. They had seen too many civilians getting sent to the hospital with no chance for a cure already. Peco was too stubborn to listen though. Some days, Zack was grateful to have his partner by his side. Others, he wanted to wrap his arms around his friend, clenching the back of his jacket until he would not be able to run away and beg him to stay inside, to remain safe. In the end though, he needed him more than anyone else. It was the younger boy who managed to check on people without any fear. Whereas the second felt on the verge of being sick each time they had to make sure a wound was not going to turn someone into another victim screaming at the hospital. Frankly, it had occurred to Zack, at some point, that Peco should have used the belt instead of him. And then, he disregarded this idea completely a couple of seconds later. Kaito had picked for them after all, there was no use trying to imagine what could have happened if he had made a different choice. 

At first, it was impossible to notice the change in his attitude. Perhaps that was due to the events happening around them and stopping any real conversation about anything but their current predicament. However, Zack was not nonsensical enough to believe it would last. That was difficult though, to put his concentration on that, so he brushed it aside repeatedly. Still, he was starting to space out more and more. Every available surface was strangely attractive, encouraging him to lean against it and close his eyes for a couple of seconds. It could not hurt, right? The worst moments where the ones where he was under the impression that the whole world was staring, whispering about his state. Yet, when he turned his head around, people only offered him confused looks, not understanding why he seemed so fed up with every noise.

Lights were also a nuisance. The manner in which they burnt his eyes until he had to lower his head was infuriating. He should not have wished to remain in the dark, a blanket wrapped around him during every silence. Wasn't he stronger than that? Kaito would have been shamed by an attitude as feeble as this, protesting against any pretence that giving up was allowed. However, Kaito was not here. And he was not going to come back. So it was fine to long for a complete destruction of every lamp in sight. 

Everything was starting to built up in his mind and his situation was increasingly worsening. As he was pondering about cancelling any event for that day, not that they really had anything to do in the first place, he came to the realization that he had arrived too early, as the headquarters were empty and silent. The dim light created by the dawn was comforting somehow and, for a moment, Zack stopped completely, trying to recall how easy his life used to be. He could almost hear Peco's laughter or the others' voices as they played against each other at poker. Running his fingers against the closest table, the young rider sighed, letting his body fall on a chair without any grace.  
Muttering for this day to be over already, he crossed his arms on the table, using it as a pillow for his head a couple of seconds later. His fingers ran into his hair as the leader of Baron mentally begged for luck, or at least a few minutes of sleep. 

The exhaustion was starting to wear off slightly as he tried to open his eyes. His head felt lighter than before at least. Groaning, Zack grumbled upon noticing he was still alone and decided it could not hurt to get five more minutes of rest. Although, as he was starting to doze off once more, he realized his cheek was pressed against something soft, unlike countless times before where he had woken up with a mark caused by his bracelet on his face. After an intense effort, the armoured rider managed to lift his head enough to see what he was using as a pillow. Oh, that was a jacket, one from his team. Immediately awake at the prospect that someone could have discovered his secret, Zack tried to find who was his mysterious benefactor. Perhaps he got up too fast though, as a wave of dizziness went through his body.

Fortunately, a hand grabbed his own before he would fall, and another followed, wrapping around his waist. To be honest, Zack had no need to glance at who was holding him to make sure of his identity. “Peco.” The name was pronounced carefully, almost as if he could create a disaster by using the wrong tone.

“You finally remember I exist? Took you long enough.” Not allowing any reply, the younger boy forced him to sit back on the chair, as himself decided to do the same on the table, sitting in front of Zack, his feet pressed on the chair between the other's legs. He did not let go of his hand however, only squeezing harder, to the point the taller man wanted to push him away. Not that he could do that though. The moment was too important. Also, he was convinced Peco would not have let go without an argument. The kid had learnt to fight for what he desired after all.

“Where are the others?” He tried to make his tone as calm as possible.

“I sent them home. My turn. You almost don't talk to me anymore. Why?” There was a mixture of betrayal and pain which made the younger male's face appears as not willing to give up before having obtained an answer and Zack was not sure of what to tell him. Lying to him was not an option, especially since he had managed to understand already. They had always been close after all, despite Kaito's departure.

“It's fine. I train a lot so I'm more tired, that's all, stop worrying.” It was not a complete lie technically. The other's shoes hit the chair hard enough for the sound to resonate on the whole floor. “Don't give me that bullshit, Zack!”

If he had admitted the reality of the plague inside his mind, of the way his fears were winning, he would not deserve to remain a leader any longer, right? And yet, hiding things from the only person he could completely rely on was not much clever. Lowering his head, he wondered how to make things different, maybe not better but not worse either. He could not always save everything and everyone after all. His free hand ran across the boy's knees for a moment, perhaps to make sure he was not an illusion of his wishful mind. And then, without any warning, Zack buried his face against the shorter kid's legs, not daring to say anything. It was too difficult dammit. How was he supposed to deal with any of this?

Their position was probably not helping any kind of comfort and yet the only movement was Peco letting go on his hand after a moment. Instead, he opted to run his fingers in Zack's hair, in a clumsy manner. They were used to contact but not in such case. Sure, during the injury which had cost to one of them a few weeks of rest, things had been slightly different and yet, it was not similar at all with what was happening.

“Zack, you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong...”

They were nothing more than frightened children and that was awful. They (he) were supposed to keep the town safe until someone else (Kaito) would accept to care for something other than Yggdrasil. And they (he) could not even manage to talk about anything to the person they (he) cared the most for. Zack shut his eyes, fighting tears whom would have damaged his friend's trust in him even more. Claiming he was sorry would not have changed anything.

“I'm afraid too.” Eventually, he moved away a little, accepting to look at the world again, only to grab Peco's wrist to drag him closer. He needed the contact, to make sure they were both safe. Understanding the message, the other moved to sit on his lap, facing him. There was a silence as none of them knew what to say, fingers dragging over their shirts and wrist as the two boys never dared to lift their hands more than that. They were not Kaito, they could not make miracles out of nowhere (not that he could but it was more convenient to believe it). 

“I can't sleep. If I try, something happens... It's as if the world was crumbling and falling and I can't save anyone. Especially not you. Peco, I never save you in my dreams. You are always so close at first and everything is well. And then, the colours fade and you scream. And you scream again and again. And I can't save you— ” Palms were pressed against his cheeks before he could continue to vomit his fears. Blinking, his eyes moved on his friend, whose mouth was desperately close. Was he going to indulge him in his weakness or, on the contrary, to bash him for his heart? 

“I am not dying. These are only dreams, nothing more! I am not dying! Look at me, Zack. Zack!” Peco was probably more afraid than he was, considering how desperate his tone was becoming at each word. At the same time, no one wanted to hear he was being slaughtered in someone's dreams. Noticing how the younger boy's eyes were quickly filling themselves with tears, Zack felt even sicker. Wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders, he pressed him against his chest, wanting nothing more than to believe his words. Only nightmares, not reality. Peco would not die (neither would Kaito). They were going to be fine. 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Shhh...” They used to be so confident, always grinning and mocking the world, wishing nothing more than to bring everyone on their knees so they could shine brighter than anyone else on stage. And now, they were reduced to these crying kids who could not even hold themselves together. 

“I love you, Zack.” Back to this subject, one they hadn't been allowed to talk about for a while now. It was less important than remaining alive. And yet, Peco was apparently not going to give up on it. Having him against his chest was comforting though. Perhaps it was better to concentrate on small things in the end, instead of focusing on saving everyone (they could not anyway). Sighing, he kissed the top of the other's head, not daring to voice any reply. Not yet, not now. Maybe later. After a moment, his mind started to drift away again and a yawn passed his lips, even if he did not move, too focused on the fact he was holding Peco and that he needed this moment to last a little longer. 

“You need to rest.” His cheek got pinched and he suddenly groaned, not happy to be dragged back into reality. Rest would mean moving. And moving would mean going outside. It was too much. Yet, before he could actually explain that, the other was already slipping out of his grasp, getting on his feet before screeching a little. He would have preferred to hold him more. The thought became the only one in his mind for a second, erasing everything else.

“Come to my house. No one's home.” Opening his palm toward him, Peco tilted his head to the side, waiting for him to hold his hand so they could go. There was no use arguing with him, wasn't it ? Too exhausted to protest, Zack nodded, lacing their fingers together as he grabber the other's forgotten jacket with his free hand. It was cold outside after all. As they began to walk, his lover abruptly turned around, facing him with a fierce expression.  
“If you have nightmares, I'll chase them away. My job is to have your back after all. Okay?” The remains of tears were still visible on his face as he spoke. 

“Yeah, I know. Thank you.” Awkwardly, Zack kissed his forehead and then promptly threw the boy's jacket in his face. “Now put that on before you catch a cold. Who will take care of me if you end up with a fever, idiot.” 

“You jerk, it's all I get for comforting you?!” At the same time, they started to laugh. Their throats were hoarse because of the tears and the fatigue in their bodies but they had stopped to care about such trivial things. None of these things mattered when they could hold each other's hand.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set between episodes 17 and 18.

His body had taken the damage well enough for his bones to remain intact. Not that it meant much, in the end. After all, the boy was still forced to stay behind. Unable to raise his bandaged arm without someone trying to erase tears which did not exist and to ease a discomfort they were provoking by treating him as if he was nothing more than a burden. His injury did not meant the world was going to end. It had been an accident, a mistake created by a serie of events no one could have predicted. Frankly, Peco wished nothing more than for everyone to shut up about his condition, to allow him to train by his team-mates' side instead of repeating the words of doctors who had no idea of who he was or what his team meant to him. Sure, he never had the pretence of considering himself to be as important as his leader or their second in command, but he remained a part of Baron, and no one could take that from him as long as he could breathe. His parents had been disappointed, which was not a surprise. While they had never been fond of his participation to the dancing teams (but hey he had not be happy with moving to Zawame because they had gotten a job at Yggdrasil and the way they had forced him to leave all his old friends behind either), he had never been told directly it was not appropriate to hang out with his friends. The agitation in the town, coupled with the fact they had to come to the hospital to sign his discharge papers, had managed to push them into a more radical view though. Shouting would not be enough to make the boy give up. No matter how words could pain him more than his arm would never manage to, turning back was now impossible. Until that point, he could have accepted to quit, with an appropriate talk. He had always been more of a coward than a fighter after all. But now, as his fingers ran over the bandage, carefully dodging the areas which were too sensible, he was sure that he could not accept any desertion. 

The streets were almost empty at this hour, only a couple of people were still out, probably on dates or just coming home late. As his eyes moved on a man who was frowning at his cellphone and almost collided with a pole in the process, he wondered, all of a sudden, if adulthood was going to crush him that way too. Would dreams falter, strangled by ugly ties and cheap suits, and then die, without anyone to grieve their disappearance? No one should ever have the wish to grow up, Peco decided firmly, as his left hand grabbed every pole he passed, before spinning around them, in some kind of repetitive game. Such things allowed him to forget his conflict with his parents and how they had almost threatened him to throw him out if he persisted into his friendship with what they called 'the dangerous kids'. They had no idea he could be as nasty as any of them. Perhaps tomorrow, once they would have realized their mistake, everything could get a fresh start. It was more convenient to have such thoughts than to imagine having to beg Kaito to allow him to live at the headquarters with him. Especially considering he wasn't that keen on the idea of sharing a flat with the other (he had a great admiration for Kaito but the man was not talented at sharing his world) and have to see him all day. 

Taking his phone out of his pocket, the only object he had managed to grab before slamming the door behind him, he tried to find what he could do with himself now. Coming home was out of the question. He could not afford another fight for a freedom he had gained a long time ago. Recalling something, out of the blue, he quickly sent a text to the only person he could trust to make things right before pursuing his walk, not even bothering to wait for a reply. He had to seize the opportunity to do something right, for once. And whining or getting mad would not help him to move toward that goal. Maybe his brain was jumping from one subject to another too quickly and he could have blamed the painkillers and his mother's tears for that. But he did not. That night, Peco intended to prove he was still alive.

Half of an hour later, as he pushed the rusty gate to access to the place he had decided to go, the boy briefly frowned upon realizing the house seemed darker than usual, as light only came from one window. Although it was not such a bad thing, on the contrary. It meant his friend's parents were not home and they would be left in peace. The door opened before he could even knock, probably thanks to the sound caused by the gate. “Yo, Peco.”

There was something about Zack wearing nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt, which was too big even for him, which made the boy's cheeks grew hotter. Of course, he did his best to ignore it, hoping it could be disguised as exhaustion caused by his state and nothing more. After a brief salute, he entered, kicking off his shoes carelessly. He was used to crash there after all. “You're alone again?” He should not have used this amused tone, yet he could not stop himself from teasing the other. The answer he got was a shrug, as his friend was probably not in the mood to rant about his family situation. Once, Peco had made the mistake of suggesting that having parents which were never here was greater than having adults constantly checking on him. Zack's resentful glare was something he would never manage to forget. No one should have been allowed to make the older male so bitter after all. Especially not him.

“No jacket again, hm?”

“You think it's easy to put it on with one hand? I was not going to walk back into the living room to ask my mom to help me to dress so I could run away after slamming the door angrily ten seconds later.” At least, even with an injury, he was still perfectly able to prove he was right. It was comforting somehow. Zack only replied with one of his amused grins, before pushing him against the wall by pressing a hand against his shoulder. His gesture was far from being aggressive (he always made sure Peco could push him away if he wanted to) and he spent a moment remaining that way, without doing anything else. Scaring the other was out of the question after all. Boundaries were important, at least with the people who mattered (Kaito and Peco). The rest of the time he could not have cared less. “Whatever. Next time take it with you at least.”

“I did not come to get lectured about my choices.” Firmly, although without daring to look at the other, Peco grabbed his shirt, beckoning him to come closer. To be honest, he had no real idea of what their bond was about. Some days, they were simply laughing about everything, others they used the other as support and there were these nights, where touching and kissing was deemed more important than words. “Let's watch a movie or something.”

“Sure.” They were too close, weren't they? Unsure of the answer, and not really caring that much anyway, Zack moved away abruptly, ending up forcing Peco to let go of him in the process. What were they going to do after the movie? The thought left him embarrassed and he quickly ran his fingers over his bracelet to distract himself from such possibilities. As they walked to his bedroom, he glanced at the other who was busy trying to adjust his arm in a more comfortable position. Definitely not an appropriate day to consider anything more than awkward cuddling. Not that they had ever went past that. His brain really had this amazing ability at focusing on subjects which had no importance. 

Luckily, his room was not as messy as it had been when he had received his Peco's text. Besides, he was fairly sure than his friend (or boyfriend? He had no damn idea. These things were far more complicated than being a beat rider) would not mind much, since his own bedroom was a gate to another dimension where walking on the floor was an almost impossible task. “I pick the movie while you get ready, fine with you?” Nodding, the other grabbed a couple of clothes laying around before leaving the room. 

Contacts were disregarded, replaced by the spare glasses he left here for such nights, ones where he would run without remembering anything beside the fury in his heart. For a moment, Peco tried to make something out of his reflection in the mirror. To make sure he was still as strong as he used to be. As confident too. And perhaps safe. Although the last word might have become an illusion lately. Lips pressed against the skin of his shoulder blade after a moment and he was brought back to reality. A shiver ran across his back as he signed. “Don't enter in a bathroom without knocking. I could have been naked or something, seriously.” Zack made a face between horror and shame for a moment, just enough to get a laugh out of Peco, and then he smirked, wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind.

“You were taking too long. I was bored. Also, there is no movie we haven't seen at least twice. I need to download new ones next time we have a day off.”

Perhaps, the shorter boy had seen the way the other's eyes keep drifting away from the mirror, and yet he did not voice it, opting to enjoy the comfortable silence between them instead. “Let's sleep then.” Not being able to play video games was bothering Peco greatly and he glared as his covered wound for a couple of seconds, only to have Zack move a little so he could leave a trail of kisses on the bandaged arm. Curiously, he glanced at him, unsure of what the gesture meant, but did not get any answer as his friend was already walking back to his room, dragging him along. 

Carefully, Zack took off the other's glasses with two fingers, used to do that each time the other stayed over. They clumsily got tangled in the covers a couple of minutes later, as they tried to remain close without any weight resting on Peco's arm. Movies or books made such situations appear as romantic but it was mostly messy and rather difficult. After turning off the light, the two young men remained silent, unsure of what they were supposed to do with themselves. Tentatively, Peco buried his head against the other's shoulder, just to see if it could work. They were at the stage were their moves still lacked confidence. 

“Fuck, my arm.” Rolling over immediately, as the position was uncomfortable, the shorter male cursed under his breath, rubbing the bandage until a wave a pain went through his arm. He whined, not being able to stop himself, only to have Zack push his hand away.

“Don't.” Fingers brushed against his palm, tracing small circles which were oddly calming. “It's okay. I don't mind. It's not worse than you kicking me in my sleep anyway.”

Peco chuckled, recalling how annoyed the other could be in the morning when he did that. “It only happened once!”

“Once per night, you mean.” Before he could reply, Zack was kissing his cheek. Considering how he heard him groan, he had probably wanted to go for his mouth but failed because of the darkness. Laughing even more, Peco tangled his hand in the dark hair, helping him to find his way. As their lips crashed, he pulled on his hair a little, albeit not enough to hurt. The kiss was quickly broken though, as they never managed to last for long. Biting the burning lips, Peco grinned even harder. “You're not good.”

“Hey, shut up! You are not better!” Pouting, although it was not visible, Zack went for his lips once more, trying to improve the situation. Which was complicated since he was trying not to rest any of his weight on the other at the same time. Later, he decided it did not matter if they were clumsy. The kisses were still enjoyable. And, considering the way the other was whining for more, almost panting against his burning lips by now, he had a similar opinion.

Zack was sure it would have been inappropriate not to give his guest what he wanted, so he cupped his cheek with his hand, almost falling in the process, before kissing him again.


	3. Watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zack discovers he does not like horror movies that much.

The situation could have been described as awkward. Or as rather more complicated that it was supposed to be. Frankly, Zack should not have listened to anyone who pretended to have any knowledge on flirting and getting someone to appreciate your presence. Or perhaps, no one from his team at least. Most of the guys had no one in their life after all and they were probably only sharing what they had read in magazines, ones aimed toward teenagers, years ago. Which was probably an even more aggravating conclusion considering that Zack himself had tried to do that already (claiming very loudly in the shop he was getting them for his younger sister, when he was an only child), only to realize that almost nothing could be applied to his relationship, not that it was official but there was something between them, with Peco. They did not fit the statistics probably. The internet had not be helpful either. Offering a present would have been strange, he had decided, and he did not even know what to get for the younger male. Another slingshot? Dismissing the idea completely, as the last thing he needed was to have the headquarters being used for target practice again, he moved his gaze on the television, immediately feeling the uneasiness build up again in his mind.

Usually, mindless violence and people losing limbs did not bother him too much. There was an important distinction to make between reality and fiction after all. Here, however, the movie was starting to be too much. Creating a stronger bond by scaring someone and then comforting them had been one of the worst suggestion he had gotten, and the one he had picked anyway. He was doubting to have made the right choice as he clenched his legs to his chest, not bothering to appear calm and composed any longer. Awful horror themed movies were easier to deal with. They got laughter out of him and he could easily manage to brush off the vision of the blood flooding from badly done wounds. Here, it was not the same. The plot in itself was captivating, in the wrong way. Even if he had wished to, closing his eyes or stopping the video would not have been a possibility. Although he would probably have dealt well with Peco turning off the television for him.

Asserting the fact he would wait for the forty-seven minutes left without freaking out by mentally counting each second, he turned his head toward the second person tangled in the giant blanket on the couch. Oddly, he would have judged Peco as being the type of person to scream as the second where someone would have gotten killed on the screen, but the other had not voiced any concern at all for the moment. Perhaps his lack of protest when he had showed him the plot of the movie should have been enough to make him slightly suspicious, but it had not be the case. His plan had backfired badly. In the end, the one who needed comfort, to be reminded there was no killer hiding in the cupboard or under the sofa, was Zack himself. Next time, he would follow the advice of the magazine which had claimed it was safer to wait for the love interest to make the first move instead of provoking useless trouble. 

“The trick is to lower your eyes just enough so you can't see the screen any longer, but not too much or people will understand you are not able to watch the scene.” 

Startled by the voice, as his friend had remained silent until that point, Zack had to repress the shock he felt. Was his fear so evident? As he was trying to find a way to not-so-politely tell the other to stop joking around as he had absolutely no problem or whatsoever with what they were watching, he realized, out of all sudden, that Peco was basically explaining how he had skipped every challenging scene since the beginning of the movie. Stunned by this new information, he blinked a couple of time, unsure of what he could retort to deny the situation as a whole.

“You intended to scare me, didn't you? Asshole.” Seemingly, his plan had been discovered. Displaying a mocking grin, his crush grabbed the remote abruptly, lowering the sound until the screams on the screen were nothing more than muffled whimpers. “Got you.”

Amazingly, although his mind remained stuck on the horror he had witnessed, all for nothing, Zack could not help but find the other's smile terribly attractive as he was at a loss for words. Peco could not hide his emotions in the slightest after all. If the other was content with something, or on the contrary on the verge of throwing himself on the ground to scream, it was perfectly visible on his face. Here, his eyes were gleaming with amusement as he grabbed the corner of the blanket in which they were wrapped, covering both their heads with it. Sitting on his knees, the shorter boy collided his forehead against Zack's, making the other wince slightly. 

“You don't need stupid movies to be with me. You should know that by now.” That had the merit to be clear. He had been completely busted. “Zack...” Out of nowhere, he felt fingers press against his stomach, brushing under his shirt without doing much more than that. Wondering what all of that was about, and almost able to remember how to talk, the second boy opened his lips but did not get to speak first. 

“Boo.” The kid pinched him.  
He should have known Peco was not the romantic type at all. At best, the other had thought it would not be a too vengeful action while remaining an acceptable punishment. Groaning, as he massaged his stomach with one hand, Zack was starting to acknowledge he had been foolish to act as he did. Yet, it was not a positive way to be reminded of that.

“Tch, I thought it could work. It was not cool though... Sorry.” Apologizing in a more appropriate manner would have been possible but Zack was not too sure of what could have been added to make things better. “I don't feel like watching any longer.”

“Oh, don't worry, I realized that. After the first ten minutes, when you tried to strangle yourself with the popcorn.” He should have be aware of how merciless the other could be when he had to. Even if he had to admit it he probably deserved it that time. Not knowing how to clarify the situation, he tried to push the blanket away from their heads (the temperature was starting to rise too much for his liking under it) only to have his hand lowered by Peco.

“You will not flee from the blanket fort.” That was not a fort, he wanted to argue. A blanket thrown over them was not enough to replace a real long and, carefully built by moving everything in the room first, one. Although he did not voice it. Opting to shrug instead, wanting to know why they had to remain under it. Unimpressed by his lack of imagination, the shorter boy brushed his fingers against his lips, as to suggest him to listen to his explanation before complaining. The contact was distracting enough to convince Zack to obey. 

“Outside of the fort, the enemy is guarding our kingdom, also commonly nicknamed the living-room. A majestic dragon standing only a few meters away from us, the mighty and frightening lord television. With blood on his teeth and able to breath fire.” The more the boy talked, the more he seemed to enjoy his own game, moving his free hand in the air while the other was finding his way against Zack's jaw. “As long as the prince and his knight remain in the fort they are safe though. And the dragon is going to sleep in half of an hour anyway. So we should wait there until his terrifying reign is over. Especially since the remote, our glorious sword, fell on the ground a few seconds ago. I think I kicked it by mistake.”

Honestly, Zack had absolutely not any clue from where this sudden story was from. And yet, he did not mind much. Peco enjoyed to make up things sometimes and it was sweet. Also, he was obviously trying to take his thoughts away from the gruesome images he was working on erasing from his brain. And he could only be grateful for that. “That's a long time, how should the knight keep the prince entertained until the dragon's wrath is over?” 

“You think you're a knight, Zack?” Lowering himself just enough to gently kiss the other, Zack dared to wrap his arms around his waist before replying. 

“I have a rider belt.”

“I have a slingshot.”

Chuckling, the armoured rider did not know how to go against such argument. Instead, he decided to bring the other closer to him, tasting his lips once again. “Ah, I can't argue with that, can I?” At this moment, schemes to get the other in his arms appeared to be meaningless as he was obviously perfectly able to come against him by his own will. “That's settled then, knight Peco.”

“Good, my prince.” 

There was something hidden behind the words that Zack did not grasp. An acceptance of his new role as the leader of their team. And a promise of protection and support until the end of time itself. No need to focus on that for the moment though. Right now, prince and knight only wished to make the best out of their stay in their improvised fort.


	4. On a date

From a technical point of view, it was their fourth date. However, the others had all happened at Baron's headquarters. In fact, Peco was not convinced that dancing together when the others were out could be counted as a real date. Not that it was boring or anything, since spending time with Zack was automatically amazing (except when the other had to hold his hand at the hospital after his injury a couple of weeks ago). Yet, what he longed for was a real date. A moment only to themselves where they could do something out of the ordinary. And, in such cases, food was always the answer. That's why he had asked his boyfriend out after practice. It was not like they were going to go to a fancy place anyway. Not with the little money they had. Frankly, Peco could not believe he had spent all his allowance already. It was not his fault if being in a dance team cost a lot. Yes, he had used most of his money to buy himself cakes and to go to see movies, but it was because of his high level of stress, nothing more. Zack had seemed doubtful of that explanation. Although he had gladly accepted the proposal of going out. It could only be beneficial for them. 

“They even have a couple dessert.” The statement made Zack raise his head as he tried not to strangle himself with his glass of water. They were in a public place (a small, little shop he loved as a kid and who had miraculously survived the city's expansion), such conversation was far from being appropriate. They were not out to anyone after all. Except Mai, but it had been an accident. A very unfortunate timing. The boys had forgotten she was coming for a practice between their teams and the young woman had ended up being just early enough to see Peco sitting on his boyfriend's lap and teasing his lips with his teeth. A lot of blushing and excuses had followed from both sides. At least, she had promised to keep their secret, and nothing else mattered much. Since their old leader's departure, they had perhaps grew careless in this department. They had learnt their lesson though and now they refrained from acting too close when someone could appear out of nowhere. It was difficult, especially for the youngest of the two, who craved for physical contact and would literally grab Zack's arm or hand each time he could, yet the last thing they needed was to get into trouble with their families. 

“Hey, don't speak so loud...”

“I never said it was for us. I could go with someone else for that.” While it was obvious that the shorter kid was trying to tease him, Zack did not take it well. No one else could go on dates with his boyfriend, even as a joke. His eyes moved on the heart-shaped ring he had bought to Peco when he had told him about his feelings. A childish present he had felt ashamed about upon offering, especially considering it had cost him almost nothing. Yet, the other had smiled so brightly and thanked him so many times, not understanding where the problem was. Since that day, the boy had worn it almost non-stop. And Zack was grateful for the fact he could be reminded of their mutual feelings each time he glanced at the ring.

Muttering an inaudible protest which was muffled by his second glass of water, the leader of Baron did his best to find something he would enjoy on the menu. Oh, that was not complicated, as most deserts were appealing. Some could have been considered to be too expensive for his wallet though. 

“May I take your order?” The voice was oddly familiar and he glanced at the waiter, expecting someone he would know, perhaps another beat rider. 

However, he had certainly not thought he would end up staring at Kumon Kaito, wearing what appeared to be his uniform, minus the coat, ready to take his order. What was the man doing there? A part-time job maybe? Still, why today? Why this shop? For his credit, his friend seemed to intend to appear as professional as possible. As he turned his head toward his boyfriend, to get some support, he got to witness what was undoubtedly not a clever idea. Peco was attempting to cover his face with the menu, probably not wishing to get any comment. As Kaito began to stare at him, Zack quickly lowered the menu, not wishing to worsen the situation. There was nothing wrong or unusual about them being in the middle of a bakery together after all. As long as it wasn't Oren's. At the same time, their ex-leader would probably not have accepted to work at the older man's place. Not that Zack would have accepted to put a foot in his shop either. The guy was a jerk.

“May I take your order?” Kaito repeated, his voice starting to rise a little, showing he was waiting. And apparently, the situation was the last of his problems. Having been ripped from his shield, the youngest member of the trio tried to find something smart and polite to say, as 'fancy seeing you there boss'. Except that the nickname did not fit any longer. And, to be honest, he would have preferred if the other had not be around. Even if it was nice to see him doing something other than fighting. At the same time, since he was not using the money they had accumulated by winning at the beat riders game, having given it to the team, it was logical for him to have found a job to pay for his own fees. 

“What is the couple dessert about?” At least, since they were there as a couple, he could ask, Peco decided. Zack sunk on his chair, apparently wishing to disappear from the surface on the planet as his boyfriend patiently waited for an answer to his question. The waiter frowned, apparently trying to see what he was taking about.

“Small heart-shaped cakes meant to be shared between two persons?” Silently, the taller of the group wondered how long it was going to take for Kaito to actually register what it meant. Not so long since the man suddenly blinked, finally moving his eyes away from his notepad and back on them. There was a silence as neither of them dared to speak, unsure of what to do. Under the table, Zack kicked Peco with his foot, as to suggest that none of that would have happened if he had kept his mouth shut. 

“Is it what you want?” These two were not the only customers around and frankly, he had no attention to waste his time enduring the view of his friends trying to create excuses to justify the fact they were here together.

“Yes, please.”  
“No!” Both boys spoke at the same time and then glared at each other.

A couple of months ago, the one who used to be second in command had invented a plan to come out to his old friend, out of boredom. It had been disregarded rather quickly though, and yet it was ten times less worse than what Peco was doing. Sure, there was no possibility for the plan to backfire too badly against them since Kaito was not someone who cared much about relationships and he respected people's personal lives well because of that. Still, other customers could stare and whisper. Not that there were too many of them, considering it was late. The possibility remained a reality though.

“Fine.” Captivated by the table (which had adorable little bows painted on it) Zack almost missed the fact their waiter was leaving after scribbling something on his notepad.

That date was a complete failure. The other had probably left because he refused to stay around them or something. Perhaps he was mistaken but the thought was here and it was eating any positive one he could have had to counter it. He punished Peco for having opening his mouth too much by glaring at him again and found himself surprised to see that the other was smiling in return, albeit shyly.

“What's wrong with you? Kaito probably hates us!”

“No, he does not. He wrote 'couple special' on his notepad. I saw it.” Some days, he tended to forget that, beyond being a ball of energy ready to bounce everywhere, his boyfriend could be quite aware of his surroundings when he had to. “We were taking too much time to find an answer so he picked for us.”

Reluctantly, the older dancer managed to admit that it seemed to be a good explanation. Even if no one should have taken the decision for them. Kaito had never been a perceptive person though. Calming down enough to shrug, he extended his hand toward his boyfriend who, understanding the message, gingerly laced their fingers together. His thumb brushed against the ring Peco wore gently. They remained like that for a while, not even needing words any longer.

Perhaps it would be fine.

Or not.

Not so far away from them, someone muttered something none of them fully heard, even if the meaning was evident and insulting toward the two young men. As he was ready to turn around and punch the person who dared to insult them, Zack got stopped by Peco kissing the top of his hand. His boyfriend' smile had turned into something sadder although he would not allow it to disappear fully. He had known, at the second where he had opened his mouth, that people could get mean after all. Peco whispered that he was fine, of how he'd kick that guy's ass later, but now it was their moment and nothing else mattered. Feeling something twist in his stomach, the second boy was about to complain they had to act or that would never stop, that they should have remained silent, but got distracted by someone shouting.

“Can't you pay attention to what you are doing?!” The man at the table nearby, the one whose words were despicable, was covered in cake, as if someone had knocked a plate over his head. Next to him, Kaito was standing, not an ounce of regret in his eyes. 

“Perhaps you are the one who should be more careful.” His tone let no room for an argument, as walked toward his friends, putting the plate he had been carrying with his second hand between them. 

“You might lose your job for doing that...” Was it worth it? Zack wished to ask, although he refrained from doing so. This could not have been an accident after all. His ex-leader had never been clumsy. 

“Eat instead of worrying about me. I am perfectly able to deal with the consequences of my actions.” As he started to walk away, the young man paused before turning around. “Congratulations, by the way.” And then, he promptly got back to the kitchen, not wishing to witness their reaction. Zack felt tears rising in his eyes and quickly wiped his eyes with his fingers, not wishing to ruin the moment. After all, it was his first real date with Peco and he wanted to appreciate it and have fun. Having Kaito's acceptance only made the everything greater.

“This one has banana and chocolate mixed up! It's delicious. Here, open up!” Peco's eyes were gleaming a little too much as he showed the fork in front of his mouth, probably still shaken up by what had happened. Kindly, Zack pretended not to notice as he obeyed.

“Oh, that's good! You're right.” Grabbing the second fork, he cut a small piece of strawberry cake, returning the favour. “Try this one.”

“Awesome! Let's do that again.” There could be more problems if they attempted to go out like this again and they were both aware of it. Yet, they were team Baron, and, as Kaito had showed them, no one was allowed to make them miserable without having to pay for it.


	5. Kissing

He had tried to keep count on the bruises at first. Not to try to make something out of it, or even to remind himself it was not a game. It was only in order not to touch them when they were close. Under the clothes, the damage was easily forgotten and that was where the real danger resided. Still, each time his boyfriend started to undress in front of his eyes, he wished to be allowed to move his gaze away. To pretend it was not the reality of their world. Acting like a coward was not suited any longer though. Not that he had ever been one, not about such things at least. So he stared, sometimes putting the crest of his bolo tie between his teeth and biting it until his jaw hurt so he would not comment or scream. After a while, once clothes were completely disregarded, the boy allowed himself to breath again, slowly, being careful not to show how distressed the situation was making him feel. It would not have been fair to Zack after all. It was him whose skin was tainted in purple and yellow. Him who struggled to take care of all his injuries by himself and yet did not want to bother his boyfriend. Heroes were great because they never called for help, weren't they? Perhaps that was not right. Yet, the armoured rider preferred to focus on that.

Fresh, or rather cold, palms pressed against his back and the gesture sent shivers down Zack's spine as he did his best to remain still. His lover had his habits and he had learnt it was good to let him do whatever he wished to do to help, even if he felt slightly guilty. After all, the night would be over in a couple of hours and the other had a dancing session with another team in the morning. Maybe he should not have come there so late. And yet, he had no one else to take care of him, to press small kisses between the bruises, never touching them directly. There was a few questions in his mind, such as what his boyfriend's parents would think of them if they were discovered. Nevertheless, he found out, after a couple of nights, that he did not care that much. Despite the ache in his body or the silence between them (he was not foolish enough to believe that Peco forgave him for getting so damaged), these nights were their escape. There was no monster hiding under the bed, no one to ask them to repair a world they had never broken by themselves. It was comforting. 

A hand grabbed his shoulder and Zack got dragged away from his daydreaming. He would have enjoyed to turn around to be able to caress the other's face and then to grab his chin for a long kiss. To assure him he was fine. The trouble would only be temporary. Yet, he could not. Not for the moment. A sigh, a loud sound he did not bother to hide, as it was too late for that, passed his lips. He got no direct answer as the heat pad was pressed again his back, emitting its warm heat in his body a couple of seconds later. The younger male did not even ask any longer where the pain was, as it was always the same thing, over and over. They had both learnt a lot in how to treat injuries since their ex-leader had decided that his body was nothing more than a tool for his quest. How many times had the man brought tears in Peco's eyes by showing the cuts and bruises on his skin, not even bothering to have any remorse? Countless days, and nights, with him unsure of being able to move and still running in the headquarters until his foot missed a step in the stairs and Zack had to catch him (his eyes were always on their leader), and to let go as soon as Kaito had found his balance back, in order not to bruise his pride. Were they the same way? They both hoped it was not the case. Pretending to that extend would have been exhausting.

“What if we die?” The question was pretty much asked out of nowhere. And Zack almost wished to scold the other about it. They should not have allowed doubts to poison their mind. Losing their trust in his world, and themselves, would have been the beginning of the end. At the same time, questions like this one were becoming too recurring for him to refuse to acknowledge it.

“What if we don't?” He was losing his capacity to reply sharply he realized. Oh, during the day, his mind was fine, as long as there were people around. Nights were a totally different matter. Of course, the answer was far from being satisfying. Peco would not let go that quickly.  
“I would not die for you. I don't think I could.” This time, the silence lasted longer and Zack felt his whole body tense as he dragged his legs against his chest, burying his head on his knees. He was wondering, everything in his head wishing to shout, what those words were about. Their love had no clause about sacrifice. In a perfect world, they would not even had to consider that at all. In Zawame, it was another story. A more challenging one, beyond which sofa they would have bought for their first place together or which university was the best to get a well-paid job (they both had given up on studying a long time ago). Still, if one of them had to give up his life, the older one considered it was his role, as the fighter. No matter how Peco had joked about being a knight or the promise he had made with his own heart, Zack refused to allow him to die. What would have been the point?

“Whatever. I am not asking for you to do something like that, moron.” Dismissing the conversation was more convenient that pursuing it. Even if he understood it was not right, that they both deserved a real answer about their future, or lack of one. For a moment, he wondered if the other was going to get mad at him or leave the room. Peco's heart was as strong as Kaito's pride after all. In the end, though, he did not leave the bed. He opted to curl against his boyfriend's back instead, his cheek against the heat pad. Which was probably going to hurt him after a moment but he could not have cared less about that detail. 

“Fuck you, Zack. I was only trying to-” The sentence died before getting a concrete end. Serious talks were not their main talent. They could ease and kiss the bruises and yet their words remained weapons. Sharp blades they could use to cut and slice every argument they had. Frankly, it could have been easier if they had not had each other. At least, they would have been focusing on only one fight at once, and not all these little things. Considering such option was the proof they were both too exhausted and worried to think clearly any longer.

“What if Kaito dies?”

'He will', Zack almost replied, before understanding his own words. And then, he only thought about them harder. 'He will die and none of us will be able to stop it. Why are you even asking when you are aware of that? Why can't you learn not to ask questions because you know I don't own the answers?!' Not that it would have been clever to crush his lover's heart even more. He had caused enough damage for one night. Or perhaps not, he was not sure. Carefully, he moved, making sure the other would not fall in the process. Turning around, he ran his slender fingers, covered with small marks, in Peco's hair. And then, out of all sudden, yanked on it, unsure of what he was doing himself, offering his boyfriend a kiss which was rougher than usual.

“Shut up, no one will die. Shut up!” Kissing and biting, he got an answer rather quickly as hands grabbed his shoulders, refusing to let go. “Don't scream, you'll wake my parents up!”  
They were always having trouble over the same matters. Nightmares, death and who was supposed to fight for the other. It was not logical. They had not been concerned with those before. What had happened to this town, to them? Perhaps their incapacity to find an answer explained why their kiss lasted longer than usual and both of them ended up panting, glaring at each other, none wishing to give up. Blood was dripping from the younger male's lips and, for a moment, Zack could only focus on that, on that wound he had created for no real reason. Only to prove he was able to cause damage, to be the one being right. What the hell were they doing?

“Peco, I-” He tried to touch the other's face but his hand got smacked away, with enough force to leave him silent. 

Wiping his lips with his arm, the boy took a deep breath as he stared at the blood. Usually, they did not go that far. When they argued it was mostly verbal insults and trying to appear bigger than they were. They had limits. Or, at least, they used to. 

“It's enough.” For a moment, Peco himself pondered about his words, unsure of what they implied. The more they would try to pursue into the subject, the less they would be able to control themselves, he felt it. And they would probably wake his whole family up if they continued. He turned off the light, leaving both of them in the darkness of the room. Sleeping was probably an acceptable solution. The next day, they would both pretend it was nothing and everything would be fine. No, that was foolish. Pushing away the problems would not make them vanish. The anger rose once again in his heart and he felt burning tears in his eyes. It was not fair. They were fighting so hard, with all their might. And still-

“I don't want Kaito to die either. Or you. Or myself.” Zack's voice was low as he tentatively touched his lover's shoulder in the dark. “It could happen though. I hate that. And I know you feel the same way... I did not mean to snap at you like that.” He could feel the faint trembling of the body under his fingers and he wrapped his arms around the other, already forgetting about his anger toward him. Instead of fighting the embrace, the shorter male gave in. The leader of their team sighed before pulling the covers over them. They needed to rest, badly.

“Hey Zack...” Resting on one elbow, the older boy frowned, wondering what his boyfriend was going to ask. Apparently sleeping was still not the solution Peco wished to pick. 

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me again.” It sounded like an order and for a moment, he hesitated, unsure than kissing someone who had been crying a couple of seconds before was romantic at all. At the same time, Peco was probably not asking to get loved at this exact moment, only to forget everything. Perhaps he could offer him that. Whispering it was okay, he kissed him again, his tongue running against the bruised lips as an apology for the pain caused. He was not surprised when the boy made him fall on top on him after a moment, moaning against his lips, eager to be kissed for as long as possible. 

For once, they could do more than only playing around, maybe. It was quite ridiculous to consider that as an option during a night as this one. Nevertheless, it was maybe because everything was wrong that they wished for something new, more intense. Anything to prove they had each other. 

“Your parents are two rooms away from us, you realize that?” While he was not completely against the idea, Zack had to admit he wished to remain alive until the next day. 

“Fuck them.”

“I'd rather not.”

“Shut up, Zack!” At least, he still managed to make his boyfriend laugh. It was comforting.


	6. Wearing eachothers’ clothes

He's the boy who is late. The one whose school uniform is crumpled, his shoelaces undone and he almost ends up tripping on them. Sweat rolls on his temples and he has to put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Still, no matter how he wishes to explain it's a mistake, that he couldn't help it, his throat doesn't stop to burn. No word manage to go past his lips. Even if he is unable to speak, he gets an answer anyway. One he finds cruel as his fingers clench his pants until his hands hurt.

“The auditions are finished.”

He wants to shout it's not fair. All his life had been this way. He has this bizarre tendency to never be exactly in sync with the world. Always a little bit off. Not the greatest student, parents who don't care that much, and friends who disappear when he draws near. And it's not how he should be, it's not what he intends to get. That's why he raises his head anyway, even if the move is too brutal and his vision becomes blurry for a moment. Crying would be unfit. It would not give him another chance. The leader of this team is not known to be kind after all. It's fine. It has always been. Who cares about being gentle when you are above everyone? The boy is sure the other's dancing is perfect. The strongest team is the one he wishes to join, the others have no importance at all. Perhaps some would disagree but they also told him he would never manage to get into one and— Ah no. They were right. At this exact moment, he is being rejected, right? 

“You are too late.”

The man is frowning and he appears older, the student realizes. Although he is not cold or especially mean. Probably more confused by his lack of reply, which explains why he is repeating himself, with different words. Yet, once again, he obtains no answer. The boy is unsure of how sentences are supposed to be formed, or why he is here in the first place. It was a mistake, probably. No, that's untrue. He didn't run from his school before class was finished, didn't had to fight buses and people getting in his way, to be told that it's over already. Who is cruel enough to reject someone without letting them try? If he is unfit for this team, it's fine. He pretends he could deal with it. However, he needs to have a chance. Just one. At the second where the other attempts to tell him he can try again in six months, for the next auditions, Peco shakes his head, violently, not allowing him to finish. 

Why is he unable to make any sound? Running in the middle of Winter with only his uniform on was perhaps not a clever idea. Yet, what was he supposed to do? He was too nervous in the morning to recall that wearing a coat was acceptable. Or at least a sweater could have helped slightly. Instead of that, the kid is on the verge of crying and throwing up at the same time. That's the worst day he had in a while, Peco decides, not feeling the strength to laugh at himself any longer. His only wish was to be on time, to dance just for a while and to show that he was worth something. He would have thrown everything else away to obtain this. Instead of losing his balance and almost falling in Kumon Kaito's arms. At least, his pride is saved when the taller male stops him by putting his hands on his shoulders, firmly. Peco is not foolish enough to believe his action would be considered as proving his strength. Instead of that, the other is certainly going to find him idiotic and childish. The tears start falling before he is able to stop them. And, out of all sudden, he is bawling, fingers trying helplessly to brush away the saltly pearls. Is it too much to ask to have luck for once? Furiously, the sixteen years old stares in his counterpart's eyes, ignoring how ridiculous he probably is right now. 

“He is from the school on the other side of town, Kaito. Look at his uniform.” The voice startles him, as he had not paid attention to the tall young man leaning against the wall beside them until that point. Yet, he knows who this one is. Always next to his friend on stage. Zack. There is a silence, and, while he calculates how coming here at the end of class was possible for a student, the leader of Baron does not stop from fixing him. It feels like a test, as everything else today. Which explains why the shortest of the trio does not move his gaze toward the ground, simply brushing the tears rolling on his cheeks as they come instead. Kids from high school usually pick the other teams. They are more inviting than this one. At the same time, Peco had heard of a couple of teenagers he was acquainted with had aimed for Baron and got rejected immediately, for not being talented enough. Most of them were annoying so Peco does not waste time having compassion for these losers. And yet, what if he is one too? Unacceptable. 

“L-let me try. Now. J-just for a moment.” The words come out as muffled and he blames his exhausted state for that. At least he has finally found his voice back. Dancing would be complicated though. Still, if there is no other mean to prove himself, he will throw his bag on the ground and move his body as if he wasn't feeling worse than after two hours of sport at school. His passion is great enough to allow him to put trust he does not have on his shoulders.

For a moment, Peco is convinced there is the ghost of a smile of Kaito's lips. And then it vanishes. Blinking, he wonders if he had been spacing out for a moment. “No.” This time, being refused the permission to try makes little sense. Although he has no time to protest, because something is thrown in his face. His hands manage to push the fabric away from his head. The dark coat feels heavy in his hands. It's not the leader's one, obviously, since the taller man is still in front of him, his arms now crossed on his chest. His eyes drift on his second in command, who is closer than he was a couple of seconds before. 

“You're going to be dead before you can even dance, kid.” Zack's skilled fingers take back his coat, only to put it around the newcomer's shoulders in a more useful manner, in order to help him a little. 

“Indeed.” There is an hint of amusement in Kaito's voice as he turns around, flipping the bottom his coat in the process. It's not necessary, obviously, yet the student can't help but feel appreciative. “Come inside for a moment. Once you stop shivering and weeping, I'll give you five minutes to show me I am not wasting my time.”

“O-okay!” And a bright smile won't go away from his face starting his moment. He has a chance. It's not his imagination trying to trick him. Kumon Kaito will watch him dance. Perhaps he will not succeed. Despite that, he might do something great enough to impress him and nothing else is important. Ah, that means he has to recall his choreography. The coat almost falls as he tries to find his phone. Having a sudden need to watch the video, he has made it a couple of days ago, of the dance he has created during his free time (which was partially invented when he was bored at school, not that anyone had to know that). Zack wraps an arm around his shoulder, perking over it curiously to observe what he is doing. His touch his light though, and it's obvious he does not want to put too much on his weight on the tired boy. 

“Not bad, kid. Hm, there you should raise your arm higher. It would be cooler. Also, don't do that move. Too complicated and useless.” Peco accepts the advice like a sponge, trying to force all the suggestions into his mind as they enter into the headquarters. The others are not present and he is glad for that. Performing in front of these two is already going to make him nervous enough.

“I'm not a kid.” It's important to state it now, before the other takes a liking in the nickname. Zack grins in return, ruffling his hair with his free hand.

“What are you then?”

“Peco. I'm Peco!” His cheeks burn him for a moment, as the taller male laughs.

“You hear that, Kaito, we caught a Peco. Isn't it amazing?” The leader rolls his eyes upon hearing the words, wondering why everyone around him has the need to be so loud. 

One month later, it's even worse as he hands his new member, the only one the team obtained from the last auditions, the bag containing his uniform. It only takes three second from the other to rip it from his hands and to run opening it on the nearest surface available. Kaito sighs, glancing at his fingers covered with band-aids. At least, people appreciate his sewing skills. 

“Peco, don't take your clothes off in front of everyone! We don't need to see your pink boxers, dammit”

“Turn around if it bothers you, Zack~ Also, you don't need that, right?”

“Hey! Give it back, you brat!”

Some days, being a leader is tough. Grabbing a chair, Kaito observes the scene, arms crossed on the back of it. The way Peco, instead of trying on his own uniform, has decided to make a game of running around in nothing but his boxers and his new friend's coat. A chuckle escapes his lips before he is able to stop himself. This new kid is interesting. And, considering the way Zack is looking at the boy, he has a similar opinion. His best friend's revenge consists of wearing Peco's jacket. Which is, of course, too tight for him. And he gets stuck, to the point Peco ends up laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes while the remaining members are trying to free him. Everyone is ridiculous. And Kaito discovers he does not mind it the slightlest, for once.


	7. Dress up (originally cosplay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt gave me trouble and I ended up changing it slightly.

Waiting for the night to come, to engulf everything, they were sitting on the balcony. Two young men bundled against each other. Not doing much except counting the cars who passed in the small street and observing how the Yggdrasil tower was shielding the sun, protecting them and yet allowing the cold wind to brush against their skin by doing so. Was it a metaphor for their lives lately? They couldn't have cared less. No one was around to bother them, to force their minds away from the freedom they had together. After a moment, one yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth as he did so. What would have be the point? Good manners were the tool of the adults, not their own. Although the gesture bothered his companion, who put his hand under his chin to force him to close his mouth. Even if the gesture was far from efficient as the shorter male yawned one more time, tears appearing in his eyes during the process. 

“That's what you get for playing video games all night long.” The comment was mocking, yet not aggressive. They had no time for cruelty. Not these days. Not when their hearts were so frail. Without any doubt, they would have broken them even more by trying to go too far, by panicking and letting their brains create all these possible and dramatic outcomes. The taller male pulled on the blanket around their shoulders a little tighter. They were safe. Protected and above the rest of the world. He repeated the words in his head, a couple of times, wishing to let them roll on his tongue but not daring to do so. 

“You are the one who encouraged me to buy this one so we could play together! If you don't want to see me play at two in the morning, then sleep in another room.” Zack had to admit it was a clever proposition. Even if he could have argued that his boyfriend was unable to play silently and tended to scream at the screen every five minutes, which made going in another room useless. Instead of commenting though, he shrugged, muttering that the new rpg was great and it was fine, before wrapping his arms around the other. He wasn't that into giving out embraces that easily before meeting Peco. The habit the other had to embrace him all the time was probably contagious somehow. Not that he had any reason to complain.

“Hey, wanna do something else?” Spending the next couple of hours sitting there was going to become boring after a while. Even if it remained a relaxing activity. Less dangerous than walking around and risking to have to become heroes again. They were not willing to give up everything they had for this role yet. Not replying verbally, the other nodded, getting on his feet easily, slipping out of his lover's grasp without any problem. For a second, Zack remained with his hand suspended in the air, wondering how Peco managed to do that every time. A sigh passed his lips as he got on his feet, his body aching in reply. They needed to put a couch on the balcony, or at least a bunch of cushions. The concrete was far from being comfortable. As the armored rider turned around to talk to his boyfriend, he realized the other was already back into the bedroom. Ah, this kid.

“Let's play your game, 'kay?” As he grinned, Peco showed him what he had found. Upon inspecting the box who was in the other's hands, Zack raised an eyebrow, wondering what that was about. Obviously, since it was his place, he was perfectly aware of the contents of the box. Who was usually under his bed which meant no one had the right to grab it without his authorization. Not that it was necessary to remind him of that fact. Yet, the young man had not excepted his lover to ask to join in such activity. 

“Considering what happened last time, perhaps you should not ask for us to do that.”

“Come on, I couldn't have known I was going to ruin it. It was only eye liner.”

“That shit isn't cheap, Peco! You put it everywhere! I was the one who had to clean.”

“Whatever. You'll just have to do my make up yourself if you prefer.”  
There was no use arguing with him. Zack had no other choice than to give up and he let Peco run to the closet to pick the clothes he had for such occasions. Anyway, it would probably be less disastrous if he got the chance to be in charge. He supposed his hobby of wearing make up and dressing into feminine clothing was probably frowned upon. Although himself failed to see where the problem was. It was simply a game. Playing with appearances to obtain a new persona, to feel more comfortable, to go past norms and things which did not matter. He had been scared his boyfriend would take it negatively at first though. Instead of that, Peco had spent hours playing with his make up, asking questions while speaking too fast, ending up with a result which had made the other laugh. It was not easy to apply it properly when you were a beginner, that's what he had explained while wiping the boy's face a couple of time. The kid had protested and claimed he could learn quickly if he showed him again.

Meanwhile, as the leader of Baron was losing himself in his thoughts, his boyfriend was making a mess by taking everything they could wear out and literally throwing it on the bed. It was going to be a pain to put everything back at its place, as usual. Zack started to pay attention to his surroundings again and the other started to comment on what would fit the best. 

“Depends if we go out.” Walking around with feminine clothes was not a habit either of them had. Still, they had no reason to refrain from doing it. As long as no one recognized them, obviously. Society still had its rules. While it was amusing to challenge them, there was no reason to push their luck too far. They had responsibilities after all. Peco mumbled it was perhaps too late and started to take off his clothes. His lack of shame concerning his body was something Zack had grown used to. At first, he had been embarrassed. Now, it seemed normal. And he enjoyed the view. Especially when the other noticed he was watching and suddenly decided to take his time.

“I thought we were dressing up, not fucking.” The word sounded provocative and, instead of blushing or muttering he was sorry, Peco walked toward him, wrapping his arms around Zack's waist. He had only his boxers and unbuttoned shirt left.

“We are not even having sex at all though.” While he had a point, the taller male was not willing to give up so quickly. Grinning lazily, he nibbled at the other's lips for a moment, not letting go until he got a moan out of his careless lover. “True. Not yet.”

Not wishing to pursue on the subject, because they had been close of almost sleeping together a little too much lately, Zack moved away to glance at the clothes. Most were pastel colored, as those contrasted nicely with his skin and they were obviously prettier. Frankly, the biggest problem he had with his hobby was his height. Luckily, some online stores had custom sizes. Without thinking too much, his skilled hands grabbed a white tank top with a ribbon on the front and a frilly light purple skirt, which he handed to Peco.

“These should fit you.” He spoke without looking at the other. By doing so, he would have had to admit he had bought those for him, since what fit Zack usually did not go that well on his boyfriend. To his credit, there was absolutely no hesitation from the littlest Baron as he grabbed the set, commenting about he appreciated the colors. Maybe his words weren't the truth. Zack wouldn't have been able to tell though. Not that he cared much. As long as no one ran away from him, it was okay. He was okay. As his boyfriend was getting dressed, the older man spent more time, trying to go out for the perfect style. That's how he ended up in a blue and white summer dress who was simple and yet elegant. This one had been fairly cheap. And yet the fabric felt soft against his skin. For a moment, he worked on adjusting it, not finding the contrast between his muscles and the dress deranging. As he was about to ask Peco for his opinion, he saw this partner searching in the accessories box, once again without asking. 

“What are you looking for?”

“Something for my hair. Do you have that?” The fact Zack owned so many accessories was probably showing that he was too much of a perfectionist when he played what he called a game. At the same time, it allowed him to find a headband, which color matched Peco's clothes because fashion had its rules, in only a couple of seconds. Himself was more in favor of wearing wigs but he was aware his boyfriend did not enjoy those. 

“You are pretty, Peco. Adorable.” He commented as he placed the headband on Peco's head. His fingers pushing a few strands of hair behind the other's hair as he lowered himself to press his lips against his cheek. Hands found their places on his back, on the part of his skin which wasn't covered by the dress, and a shiver run through his spine as he opened his lips slightly.

“Yeah, I'm always that way.” Dismissing the comment, the shorter boy took his time to run his hands against his lover's shoulders, before slowly moving them lower, enjoying the blushing he obtained in return. He stopped once his hands were resting on Zack's waist. “Your dress is also cool. I'm more used to seeing you in lolita but it's nice too. Do my make up now, okay?” Without waiting for an answer, Peco let go of the other, before sitting on the bed, quickly pushing a few tops away in the process. 

While he had no patience toward authority most of the time, his partner obeyed, taking the time to take a last look at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks had an unusual cherry color and he decided it was fair to blame his boyfriend for it. Peco could be a real tease when he wanted to. And he was fine with that. Their relationship was more interesting that way. As he sat in front of the other, Zack smiled as he kissed him. No one else was able to understand. No one but the kid who did not mind to let someone paint on his face and to spend hours wearing skirts and spinning around to see how cute he could be. He was a lucky man, to have him. Carefully, he lifted Peco's chin, although without any strength, simply guiding him. 

“You need to learn to do it yourself, one day.” Of course, they had time for that. Taking his time, Zack covered his junior's lips with a shade which went well with his clothes. Make up was an art to the young man. It was peaceful, for once, in the small bedroom. He was too concentrated to pursue the conversation. And Peco was fascinated by how passionate his leader was when he worked on people that way. It was something he did not wish to share with anyone else though. These moments only belonged to them. In the silence of the room, the boy found himself smiling as he was ordered to close his eyes. There was no doubt that he could trust the other. And once everything would be over, he would be beautiful. He would even get to observe Zack finishing his own transformation. And then, they would hold hands and take pictures. Laughing and not caring about anything else.


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break! I can write as much as I want again.

Oddly, nights were less troublesome than the rest of their days. Monsters were perhaps polite enough to wait until people could witness them in action. The thought made little sense and Zack shook his head, deciding he was in need of some rest. The heat wasn't helping him to achieve that though. Not when the sun disappeared too late and rose before an acceptable hour. He pressed his lips together while pushing the cart in the empty aisle. Doing the groceries at that hour had not been a bright idea. He was too tired to focus properly although the lack of people around was relaxing. No need to do small talk or to be polite when he didn't feel like it at all. A bandage was wrapped around his left shoulder and part of his torso and it was easily to spot it as Zack was wearing a loose tank top. Too much fights lately. And, no matter how he trained, losing tended to be an inevitable outcome when he was alone against a couple of enemies. A part of him was furious at the remaining armored riders, whom were not around a lot any longer. Another, however, was simply missing these people he used to laugh with. It was better to focus on something else. Ah yes, they needed ice-cream and then they could come back to their place.

Their. Using this word was still not a habit yet. He had to remind himself he had his own private space now. A little flat paid by parents who didn't know what he did with his life and probably didn't care that much. Yet, it was his. No, their. Even if his boyfriend was not helping with the rent, and nor was he actively participating in doing the chores, he was basically living with him by now. Sometimes, Zack got phone calls from the other's parents, trying to guilt tripping him into forgetting about their relationship. He had grown used to simply wish them a great day before ending the call. It was more appropriate than fighting all the time. What was the point of harassing people anyway? Telling Peco was not necessary either. The other didn't need to be reminded that he wasn't good enough for his family as long as they remained together.

Zack yawned, wondering if they could go to bed directly upon their return. Cuddling could be okay, but any complicated activity such as cooking or playing video games was out of order right now. He shivered upon entering into the corner where frozen products were. His tired expression turned into disbelief once he spotted his lover. The over was basically putting his head in a freezer, leaning forward as he did so. 

“Oi, Peco!” One day, they would get thrown out of the store, Zack was sure of it. Nevertheless, instead of dragging the other away immediately, he spent a couple of seconds next to him, enjoying the cold air against his skin. Then, once he felt less stunned by the heat, he grabbed his boyfriend by the back of his t-shirt, which was probably Zack's considering how loose it was. The other let out a muffled protest before turning around. His face was red from the cold, or perhaps it was simply from the sunburn he had gotten from napping on the balcony that day.

“You were supposed to get ice-cream and come back ten minutes ago.” To be honest, Zack had no idea of how much time he had spent dozing off but it was probably more than one or two minutes.

“I was busy trying to find the best ones.” The lie was immediately thrown at him, as usual. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sure, Peco.” To mock him, Zack put his good arm on the kid's head while glancing at the different kind of frozen treats they could pick. Perhaps he got a protest from doing that but he decided to ignore it. After all, the taller male had been the one forced to wait alone.

“So, which ones do you want?”

“I don't know. Can't we buy all of them?”

“If you can pay for them and buy a freezer on our way back, go for it.”

After pushing his arm away, Peco crouched down on the floor, opting to stare at the freezer for a moment. It was complicated to pick something they would both enjoy. 

“Ah!” He grabbed a box of popsicles and lifted it with a big grin so Zack would read what was written on it.

“Banana flavored... Do you think it's any good?” 

“That's not the point! It's Kaito's!” Peco rolled his eyes at him while getting on his feet in a swift move. His boyfriend was completely missing the joke here and it was frustrating. “Banana popsicles, see?” He nudged the other with his elbow, and then winked to accentuate what he meant.

“Oh. Oh!” A blush spread on Zack's face as he understood. “Dammit, you and your damn sexual innuendos...”

“Come on, it's a great one. Let's get those! It's part of a buy one, get one for free deal, so it's all good.” Two boxes were thrown carelessly in the cart by the shorter man, who was still laughing at his own joke. 

“Are you telling me you intend to eat something you compared to Kaito's dick?” 

“Why not? It was only a joke.” Zack was able to see at least ten things wrong with that, although his boyfriend apparently did not. Well, he could pretend he had never heard that sentence and move on. It was certainly less embarrassing. 

“Is your shoulder okay?” The question caught him out of guard a couple of meters later, as they were pretending to look at vegetables. He wasn't sure he wished to answer, especially considering the bitterness in his lover's tone as he glared at tomatoes. The injury had been creating problems between them. The main reason for that was that Zack had insisted to fight alone that day, even if he had no chance of succeeding by doing so. Upon returning home, he had tried to hide the fact his shirt was tainted by blood around his shoulder. Something which had obviously failed as his boyfriend was far from being naive any longer. Peco had started to scream at him to be careful and to call him if he needed some back-up instead of trying to handle it alone. Which had prompted a furious reply from Zack, the man claiming he certainly didn't need to keep an eye on him in addition to fighting. While he hadn't called him a burden directly, Peco had gotten the subtext quite well. 

They had spent six hours without talking to each other. For them, it had seemed horrifyingly long.

“I'm good. Don't worry.” He pressed a kiss against the other's hair, to excuse himself once again for his words a couple of days before. To prove he was taking care of himself and ease Peco's worries, he dragged the other to the aisle where medical supplies were. They had a whole budget for bandages and band-aids. A little frightening, wasn't it? 

“We need gauze, and antiseptic too.” Muttered his lover, grabbing the products they always picked one after another. This time, he was more careful though. Their lifestyle was not always so great and they tended to realize it in such moments, when there was no danger around. When the adrenaline was rushing in their veins, injuries were secondary. But here, in the silence of the store, it was different. 

“I wonder what the cashier will think of us... Reckless kids who eat too much ice-cream and cookies?” Their shopping cart was not filled with healthy food this time. They did not care much about these things.

“Maybe that we have very rough sex and it's why we need the gauze and stuff? And then ice-cream to celebrate.”

“Peco!” Used to his boyfriend's antics, Zack ran his knuckle down Peco's cheek, to remind him these things were not always appropriate to say. Also, having someone imagining them having sex was certainly not a pleasing thought. What they did in their bedroom was strictly personal. Even if he could tease him back a little. “We should buy condoms then. We already have the rest.”

“Hey?!” The way the younger man's ears took a cherry shade was adorable. 

“You keep suggesting we should go all the way, don't you? So why not?” His non-injured arm wrapped around his lover's waist as he made sure Peco understood the teasing was not meant to scare him. They could wait for that after all. Embarrassed, the other hid his face against his shoulder, groaning.

“Asshole... Saying these things to fuck up with me.”

“I'm not fucking up with you~” After ruffling Peco's hair for a moment, he started to walk again, pushing the cart with one hand and using the remaining one to lace his fingers with his lover's. “Fine, maybe a little.”

“Next time, let's buy those.” Peco whispered, running his thumb against his chin as he did when he was considering something seriously.

“Hm? Okay. If you want, we will.” 

There was nothing to add to that. Perhaps they would change their mind, and it was acceptable if they did. There was no reason to rush into these things after all. Right now, the only thing Zack wished to do was to pay for the groceries and to go bed as soon as possible. 

“Can I eat a popsicle on the way back? It's hot.”

“It's late, don't you think? You can have one tomorrow.”

“You would rather have me taste yours?”

“Peco! I swear, next time you'll wait at the flat and I'll go alone.”


	9. Team dynamics (Hanging out with friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after episode 38. Zack tries to figure out what to do with his body which refuses to move to help his boyfriend. Luckily, Oren, Chucky and Hideyasu are here to help.

They can keep on pretending. There is no rule against that. Believing the world will reverse to what it used to be. It's getting difficult to do so though. Everything keeps crashing down over and over. Zack is convinced they can manage, it's possible to find a way to turn things around, for a long time. Someone has to trust their non-existent future. At least one of them. Except that, when he comes back to the garage that day, holding his broken lover against his chest, his courage vanishes. There no hope left on his face, no genuine smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Instead, he threatens the whole universe (Mitsuzane) and swears he will destroy and rip apart everything until he is heard. His body fights when they try to pry Peco from his arms. They would only damage him further, he screams at them. Breaking down is simple in comparison of putting back the pieces back together, isn't it? Zack doesn't want to be comforted or reassured. Can't they see everything is shattered beyond repair already? (He can't count the bits of himself he has lost along the way) Why do they need to lie about that? They ought to let go for once. To disappear and allow themselves to rest. At some point, in the middle of his speech, more like countless words mixed together without making any sense, the others are stepping away from him.

Chucky ends up sitting in a corner, hands covering her ears. Another civilian. What are these people doing there in the first place? Who is the fool who encouraged them to tag along when they could only get hurt? Her, Peco and Mai. Civilians. One scared, another injured and a prisoner. Does it mean Zack is a soldier? One ready to aim at the enemy and to die if he misses? Someone who closes his eyes in front of the collateral damage done to his boyfriend because they can't do a thing to prevent it? His face is disfigured by too many emotions as he tightens his grip around him. Fear, despair, a will to throw himself and everything away.

Strong hands take his burden from him before he is able to push the man away. Oren has a limited patience apparently. Zack attempts to grab Peco's hand, because he is his. It's his job to protect him. Already the other is walking from him, laying the injured boy on a bed.

“Don't be blinded by your rage.” He reminds him, his tone so different from Zack's wobbly one. He wants to swear he is fine, to ignore he is clenching his fists hard enough to bruise his hands. His mouth doesn't let a word escape though. Every single one dies in his throat. Until he doesn't know what to do while everybody else is trying to make the situation better. Jonouchi pushes him out of the way while he tries to retrieve the medical supplies they have. Zack finds himself out of balance, ready to trip on his own feet. Why can't Kaito be there? He would know what to do, how to force him to snap out of this frightened state he is in. Instead, he feels useless and alone as Oren is ordering him to do something. But he is unable to hear what. His brain refuses to function properly.

Choking on air, shaking his head a couple of time, as to chase his thoughts away. 

“It's seriously not the right time to—” Hideyasu is moving a hand in front of his face, trying to grab his attention. And it's terrifying because Zack is perfectly aware of what he is doing, and yet he can't make a sound nor move. He manages to be vaguely aware of how Oren is trying to inspect his boyfriend's wounds. Although he doesn't try to help. It's odd, as his only wish is to dash toward Peco and to patch every single one of his bruises, to run his fingers against his cheek and promise him it'll be alright. What if it's not the case? In case of an internal injury, they wouldn't be able to do a thing. No hospital to carry him to. Only a slow agony. No, why is he imagining the worst? Isn't he supposed to be the hopeful one? Tears pill up in his eyes before he is able to stop himself. Without any warning, Jonouchi walks past him again, the metallic box he is holding colliding with Zack's arm.

Not enough strength to create a bruise. Just as the young man himself will never be more than a clumsy fighter. 

His fingers grabs his bracelet, the one he hasn't taken off in a while. A reminder of a past he is not proud of. Years of picking up fights, only to get attention, to feel the thrill of a battle. At least, when he was winning, his enemy was forced to look at him, to acknowledge his existence. Unlike his family and teachers, no matter how loud he shouted at them. His own parents, giving him pity money instead of care. Rich and uninterested by their own child ('You are so independent, you don't need anyone to keep an eye on you, darling'). Ah, that's why Kaito would do better than him right now. Kaito who went for the strongest people he could find. Trying relentlessly to crush them, to show he could win. While Zack kept attacking everyone, without distinction of power or rank. They have always been different. Their first fights in high school were synonym of blood and broken teeth. None of them wanting to give up. Zack only won once, during their initial meeting. After that, the shorter teenager left him bruised on the ground each time. No matter how hard he tried to succeed. A good metaphor about his life as a whole, isn't it?

Isn't it the same right now somehow? Peco was supposed to be out of reach for their enemies. Now that he takes the time to reflect on it, this idea is beyond silly. The kid only counted on his luck. A boy throwing himself on the battlefield without an armor, using a pathetic excuse for a weapon. (Isn't it his own story?) Refusing to lay down his slingshot even at the worst time. At least when he has the time to take it out. (Sometimes you don't have the time to aim, he knows that better than anyone) Frantic, Zack suddenly attempts at taking off his bracelet, struggling with it for a couple of seconds. You're a fool, he tells himself as it falls on the ground, one of the rings on it making a loud sound upon hitting the floor.

The scar hasn't vanished. There is no surprise about that. And yet, Zack doesn't know what to make out of it. It has been years already. The knife left this impressive mark he has done his best to hide for so long. (He wants to cry because no one ever bothered to ask about it) An attempt at protecting himself. A slingshot couldn't beat such weapon after all. No matter how fast Kaito had rushed by his side, twisting the attacker's wrist so he would let go, the damage was done. His fists were more efficient obviously. Yet, Zack used to cherish his old weapon. It was childish and yet good. Especially in middle school, when he was still short (honestly, his growth spurt had left him looking like a flat noodle for a long time) and not as stubborn. Giving it to Peco had no real meaning. It was a gift done only because the boy had been curious upon seeing it during a sleepover. A dusty toy no one cared about (just like Zack). Perhaps he had felt similar to this guy arriving too late at the auditions who was out of breath and seemed to fight against the whole world. But there was nothing else. No legacy to follow or anything meaningful like that.

Even Baron is that way. If they end up disbanding it completely, there is no real problem. What matters are the memories, not the group in itself. Everyone already left anyway. Although none of the trio would let go of the times they shared. Kaito should be here soon, right? Saving the day. Or rather trying to. Now, even if it might be temporary, he is able to focus. Jonouchi is running around, biting his lower lip and seeming unable to deal with the situation. Still, he does every single thing Oren is asking him to. Adults are different, Zack supposes. They can manage such situations better. Or perhaps it's thanks of the man's past. He is efficient. Even Chucky dragged herself out of her corner, inspecting their supplies to find appropriate painkillers. 

They are not alone. It's not high school anymore. It's not Kaito and him (and Peco) against everyone.

His palm presses against his scar as he takes a deep breath. Peco is not going to be like him, no one will ever leave him behind. They have been injured, most of them, before. Most wounds can he healed. His eyes are suddenly tightly shut as Zack forces himself to find some hope back. Only a small bit, enough to go on.

“Jeune homme, don't stand here doing nothing.” The voice snaps at him and he opens his eyes, finding Oren staring at him. This time, Zack doesn't attempt to think. Instead, he nods, walking toward the improvised bed. His hands find their way against his lover's back as he helps him in a sitting position. There is blood on his fingers. Only a little, yet enough to allow his throat to make a gagging sound. However, he doesn't run away. Not this time. As long as Peco is unconscious, it's fine. He is able to manage. 

Then, the boy's eyes flickers open. And a plaintive cry escapes his lips. Of course he is bound to be in pain, especially considering Oren is checking if his ribs are broken at the same moment. He wants to reassure him, to promise him it's fine. Perhaps Peco is simply disoriented though, he can't tell. Zack is close to rage again though, for a second, when his boyfriend frantically tries to move, his lips articulating a single word without any sound. 

Micchy.

“He's not here, he's not—” Moving too much won't improve his injuries. Which is why Zack wraps his arm around him, as lightly as he is able to (he doesn't want to break Peco even more). Oren doesn't seem to mind too much, even if he sighs. As long as his patient is in such state, he will be unable to work. There are no tears this time, unlike this scene, months ago when the boy got his arm damaged. Still, his fear is genuine and he keeps mumbling things about Mai and Micchy being a monster. 

Zack could focus on the fact he was not there. He does not. It's not his pain which matters right now.

“Kaito is going to kill him. And if he doesn't, I'll do it. You're safe. I promise. No one will touch you.” They have both learnt what courage was during this year. Enduring for the sake of something greater. Zack has his head against Peco's, fingers running through his hair in a feathery touch. Murder might be a strong word, but Zack couldn't care less. No one is allowed to lay a finger on the person he loves. Mitsuzane will pay, in one way or another. Perhaps he will calm down enough so there will be only limited violence. Anyway, this is not meant to happen right now. Remaining by his boyfriend' side is crucial. Punching this guy hard enough to crack his skull can wait.

“It hurts...” Nothing more than a whisper and yet, Zack is able to hear it. Not that he is the only one.

“As if we didn't know. Calm down so we'll be able to treat your wounds properly instead of squirming like that.” Jonouchi's tone is full of annoyance but it's his way to mask his lack of control over the situation. He hands a glass of water filled with some powdered medicine to Zack, whom presses it against Peco's lips.

“Here, you'll feel better.”

There is no attempt at arguing about that as the boy empty his glass quickly before closing his eyes.

“First time I don't see you complain while taking medicine.” Zack remarks. His words have the effect he wanted as he can witness how Peco smiles, even if it's only a faint expression.

“Shut up Zack.”

“Never.” He replies, kissing the top of his head.


End file.
